roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Soup
, serving as the Bartenders of a Soup Shop in Falenty.]] Soup is a non-game item yet "popular" dish full of liquid food that is made with a mixture of meat and vegetable ingredients and certain liquids such as stock, juice,water and sometimes Horse Meat From a killed horse on any Calvary Map In the world of Blood and Iron, it has become a tremendous meme in which players (mostly of either the French or Russian Empire faction) are able to make Soup Stores and even attempt negotiating peace with the enemy factions. The trend's origins date back to sometime around late 2014-early 2015, however it is currently unknown as to exactly who was responsible for creating this meme and why it became so popular within the game. Actually, in certain houses on certain maps, there are little bowls of soup on the tables. This is a fairly common occurrence, but I have never seen the in-game soup used (Or talked about) at all. -DeFlyinDutchman Soup Store Soup stores are usually created by sappers as a way to encourage peace or ceasefires (they are also but sometimes used to protect their team if they either decide to camp or retreat, despite of their non-approval). These soup stores are usually made by sappers out of barricades (made out of fences or crates) with a "cash register", accompanied by musicians and rarely guarded by infantry. It is often debated whether soup shops are actually useful, however neither side of the argument will likely ever succeed and take the cake. A gabion is usually built to represent a bowl/bucket of soup. Peace This method of encouraging peace depends on the sapper(s). Some people like to kill soup men, while others spare them and come back for them later or until they are the last player alive. Soup people are sometimes incompetent, but it is always important to look out for those who are trying to lure the opponents in. Remember, there can be peace in war. Soup men are one of the factors deciding whether a server is peaceful or full of war. Types of Soup RP'ers *'Sappers: '''These people are responsible for building the shop and mostly making the soup, either by themselves or with another sapper. *'Musicians:' These people take it upon themselves to play music for the Soup Shop. Just like any other musician, be careful. Just because they might love soup, doesn't mean they won't act like a pro player in disguise. *'Guards:' Though seen not too commonly in servers, guards are extra defense to a soup shop. As they provide great protection with a sapper in time of attack. * '''Fakers: '''Those who pretend to be friendly in order to lure their enemy into their trap and kill them. * '''Buyers:' Those that would "buy" some soup. Perhaps the most commonly-bought soup is horse soup, due to the fact its "the most supplied item". Some will order weird things like human soup, hair soup and much more. Others would order real-life food, such as chicken noodle soup and vegetable soup. Rarely, some mash up things like "I would like a human chicken horse hair lead hat soup." The buyers are either themselves, the team, or an equally-interested enemy. * Cannibals: Rarely seen in game, they are sappers or harvesters that use human meat or any other product originating from the human body to make their soup. * Harvesters: Also seen not too commonly, they're the ones also responsible for "making" the soup, Most of the harvesters harvest horse meat, while some harvest human meat. * Priests: Rarely seen ever. They say they baptize the soup makers to "bless" the soup. They use the pistol the perform baptisms. They say "MAY YOU BE ONE WITH GOD" (but most of the time say "MAY YOU BE ### WITH GOD") then shoot their pistol in the air. Enemies Besides pacifist hunters, anti-roleplayers and others who are against their idea of soup, their competition with the Tea Party (mainly comprised of members from the British Empire) is known to be the biggest non-nation rivalry in Blood and Iron. External Links ROBLOX group dedicated to Soup. Tips * If you see a soup sapper,it is best to not destroy their store or else they will go berserk with their axe. * Soup sappers aren't the smartest of all. They have a slower swing speed than the one-handed weapons. Take advantage of this by blocking one of their hits, then stabbing them, then backing up. Rinse and repeat. Fun Facts One server on 1/11/2020 had a giant soup shop with all of the team members operating it. It has tables as well for the buyers to sit down and enjoy some soup. Category:Roleplay Category:Extra Category:Fanbase-related pages Category:Factions